wrestlingisredditfandomcom-20200214-history
A Happening
A Happening was an iPPV produced by Wrestling is Reddit, held on November 9, 2014 at the Inman Sports Complex in Edison, New Jersey. It is most well known for holding The Ultimate Happening Match, a 30-man over-the-top battle royal (similar to a Royal Rumble) to determine the first ever WiR Independent Champion. Also featured was a Triple Threat Match for the WiR World Championship between Sonny Carson, Mark Dutch and Ryan Sunshine, the first ever Steel Asylum Match between Klutch and Jack Flash, the first ever David Carradine Memorial Whips & Chains Match, a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the WiR Tag Team Championships, and more. Background The main event was The Ultimate Happening Match: 30-man over-the-top battle royal to determine the first ever WiR Independent Champion. The match rules were as follows: * All participants drew a number, 1-29, at random (#30 was earned by Kevin Scott Jackson). * The wrestlers who drew number 1 and 2 begin the match. * Every 90 seconds, a new wrestler enters the ring according to the number he or she drew. * Elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor, or by pinfall, or by submission. * The last wrestler remaining after all of the other 29 entrants have entered and been eliminated is declared the winner and new (and first ever) Independent Champion. On the October 19th edition of House Party, a traditional style 10-man battle royal (dubbed "The Sort-of Happening Match") was held to determine who would enter the match at #30. The match was won by Kevin Scott Jackson, who last eliminated David Harvey. The semi-main event was a Triple Threat Match for the WiR World Championship, which pitted champion Sonny Carson against Mark Dutch and Ryan Sunshine. Dutch won the A Moderately Unnecessary Display of Violence Tournament to become #1 Contender for the WiR World Championship, and Sunshine wanted to use his rematch clause after losing the World Title to Carson at AMUDOV. It was agreed upon by all three men to have a Triple Threat Match at A Happening. Card Announcement Click here to view the official Card Announcement. Show Click here to view the show. Discussion Thread Click here to view the entire Discussion Thread. * Allen Paisner stays hype and introduces us to the biggest WiR show to date. * In the Steel Asylum Match, Klutch finally puts away Jack Flash once and for all. * Derek Christian gets whacked backstage by Mark Dutch after asking too many questions. * After an intense battle, Kyle Scott gets himself disqualified against Carl "CJ" Jones, not caring and wanting to end his career more than win the match. * In the First Annual David Carradine Memorial Whips and Chains Match, Equilibrium just barely pull the win out of their asses against The World's Sexiest Tag Team. * Your new WiR Tag Team Champions, The Nation of Miscegenation! However in other news, The Moon Shine Boys have returned! * Assuming all faith in humanity hadn't already been lost, Keiji defeats Nolan Hawk once again. * In yet another World Title classic, the strap stays in the hands of Sonny Carson, thanks to... Nolan Hawk, knocking out Sunshine! I'm legitimately heartbroken right now. * Just when you thought the night couldn't get any better, The Ultimate Happening happened. And it was the ultimate happening, trust me. Too much stuff happened for me to review it, you literally just have to watch it. But what I can say is this... say hello to your first ever WiR Independent Champion... David Harvey! Results © – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Ultimate Happening Match Results 1 KSJ had already been eliminated before eliminating Warlock 2 Hawk was attacked by Ryan Sunshine and never entered the ring, therefore never officially entered the match Aftermath The next House Party after A Happening, November 23, began the WiR Excellent Adventure Tour, a month-long world tour. The first show would be held at the Knights of Columbus Hall in Ottowa, Ontario, Canada. After making their returns at A Happening, The Moon Shine Boys would go on to defeat Los Chongas at the November 23rd House Party. LOCO and Klutch would go on to make a strange, inexplicable alliance. The following show, they would take on Equilibrium and Kevin Scott Jackson, who would also make a temporary alliance. Mark Dutch would take on Robert Warlock at the same House Party to determine the #1 Contender for the WiR World Championship, the reason being Dutch was not pinned in the Triple Threat Match (Sunshine ate the pinfall for Carson to retain), and Warlock was 2-0 against Carson, thus making a claim for his contendership. Warlock would go on to defeat Dutch and face Carson for the title at WiR's Excellent Adventure. David Harvey would go on to feud with Klutch for the Independent Championship, and they would face at WiR's Excellent Adventure for the belt. The match would go on to end in controversial fashion. Category:Shows Category:IPPV's Category:2014